militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bob Lilley (British Army soldier)
|death_date= |birth_place=Wolverhampton, England |death_place=Folkestone, Kent |image=Sgt_Bob_Lilley_SAS_founder_member_1941.jpg|right|250px|thumb |caption=Sgt Ernest Thomas Lilley taken during World War II in Libyan desert |nickname= “Bob” |allegiance= |branch= British Army |serviceyears=1939–1958 |rank=Warrant Officer Class I (Regimental Sergeant Major) |commands=Special Air Service |unit= Coldstream Guards South Staffordshire Regiment |battles= *World War II *North African Campaign *Malaya |awards=Military Medal British Empire Medal Mention in Despatches (2) }} Ernest Thomas "Bob" Lilley MM BEM (10 February 1914 – 14 August 1981) was a founding member of the British Special Air Service. A member of the Coldstream Guards, Lilley was one of the first four men selected by Colonel David Stirling to be a founder member of L Detachment 1st SAS in Middle East HQ Cairo 1940. He took part in many special forces operations and missions behind enemy lines in Libya against Italian and German forces during World War II. Career Lilley was born at Wolverhampton on 10 February 1914. During the Second World War he enlisted into the Coldstream Guards in September 1940 and was one of the founding members of ‘L’ Detachment, having joined from No. 8 Commando in September 1941, as one of the Tobruk Four (the others being Pat Riley, Jim Almonds, Jim Blakeney) under officer Lieutenant Jock Lewes, who was killed in December the same year and of whom David Stirling later wrote: "Jock could far more genuinely claim to be the founder of the S.A.S. than I."John Lewes, Jock Lewes: Co-founder of the SAS Prior to joining 'L' Detachment Sgt Lilley along with Jock Lewes was seconded to Layforce and took part in operations. Subsequently when Layforce was disbanded Sgt Lilley was attached to 30 Commando and thereafter selected along with Jock Lewis by David Stirling to become part of 'L' Detachment.Gavin Mortimer (24 November 2011). SAS In World War II: An Illustrated History p.44,54,55,59,73,76,227. Osprey Publishing Company. ISBN 9781849086462. After joining the Coldstream Guards and being posted to North Africa he came to be known as one of the "Tobruk Four" because of the courageous acts he and the other three carried out during the battle for Tobruk. Lilley had served in the SAS since it was first formed in 1941 and won numerous awards for his bravery and service during his time in the British army. These included the Military Medal and the British Empire Medal. Lilley won the Military Medal in November 1942 for his heroism during a daring raid before continuing to serve the SAS until his discharge in 1958. He was appointed Regimental Sergeant Major of 21 Special Air Service Regiment in 1950 and was awarded the British Empire Medal for his services in 1952. In Special Forces circles the term " a boblilley" is now a synonymous term used to describe a commando hit-and-run operation. Commendations In May 1942 Stirling wrote a recommendation for an award of the Military Medal: In his commendation his GOC Commander Lieutenant Colonel A.C. Newman, called him: }} Lilley was twice Mentioned In Dispatches. The first in January 1944 On August 1951 Lieutenant Colonel A. C. Newman, VC, commanding officer of the 21st S.A.S. Regiment, wrote: Missions and operations Bob Lilley took part in many operations and missons in North Africa during WWII but perhaps his most acclaimed operation was on the return from a hit and run mission in 1941. Bob Lilley was in a truck with Jock Lewes and David Stirling. Bob Lilley suddenly yelled out for everyone to jump out of the LRDG Chevrolet truck. Bob Lilley had smelled burning and realized that one of the timers pencils in the explosive bombs had activated. Mere seconds after they scrambled out, the truck blew up. Bob Lilley by his quick reaction had saved their lives.Jon E. Lewis (Editor). SAS - The Autobiography "The bravest of the Brave in their own words" p32-p33 . Publisher Constable & Robinson . ISBN 9781849017206 . Post-war, Lilley continued to serve with the SAS, including at least two operational tours in Malaya, his parent unit changing to the South Staffordshire Regiment. Prior to taking his discharge in 1958 he served seven years with 21 Special Air Service Regiment. Lilley died in August 1981 at the age of 67 in Folkstone, Kent. His funeral on 21 August 1981 was attended by Colonel David Stirling and other surviving notables from the SAS originals of 'L' Detachment 1st SAS. References Further reading * * * * * * * * Category:Special Air Service soldiers Category:Western Desert Campaign Category:1914 births Category:1981 deaths Category:British Army personnel of World War II Category:Coldstream Guards soldiers Category:South Staffordshire Regiment soldiers Category:Recipients of the Military Medal Category:Recipients of the British Empire Medal Category:People from Wolverhampton